Kyle XY: Breaking the Chains
by Vamp0510
Summary: A new take on Kyle XY it will take place after season 3. It will be mainly Kyle and Jessi with a few new characters. New drama, romance and dangers. I'm planning on a chapter a day. please review and give me ideas .
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle XY**

This will be a new take on Kyle XY a little darker than the usual. It will take place a little after season 3. There will be flash backs to cover the time gaps and fill you in on how it all happened and how it came to be.

* * *

It has been 67 days and for the first time I feel powerless and hopeless. This bright room has been my prison and I possess no way of getting out until they release me. From what I have gathered Latnok is not involved in my current situation. Right now I am nothing more than a lab rat for this people.

I only interact with one individual Natalia she's a young nurse, beautiful and caring. This day like every other she comes in takes samples and leaves me. Her smile is the only thing that has been keeping me going. Every time she tells me the same story soon enough you will leave. Once I show them all that I can do I will be free.

_Flahshback_

"Kyle I'm your bother" Cassidy confessed. Kyle had his hand tight around Cassidy's neck squeezing tighter and tighter as the seconds passed. "You are not my brother! Josh is my brother! You are a murderer and a liar" Kyle shouted. Cassidy started losing consciousness and at that moment Kyle loosened his grip and let go of Cassidy letting his body fall on the ground. "What am I going to do" Kyle cried, at that moment Jessie and Amanda walked through the door. "Kyle please tell me you're ok" Jessie ran to him and held him in her arms. "Please Kyle answer me" the lights around the house burst as the uncontrollable emotions on Jessie were spilling out. Amanda stood there silent, speechless "we need to call the police" Jessie looked at Amanda with eyes of pain "don't, do you want to see Kyle taken away!" Amanda not being able to handle the situation left the house with tears streaming.

**Kyle)**

Again I am pushed to my limits to the point of unconsciousness. Pushing my mind and body for sole purpose of pleasing, those who have taken me. "Kyle let me help you with the pain, please take this" she hands him 5 pills all different size and colors. "I promise you this is almost over" Natalia spoke softly. "How can you tell me this is almost over" Kyle cried while looking into the green eyes of Natalia. Caught in the emotion Natalia leaned in and kissed Kyle, Kyle had a look of confusion and pain. "I'm so sorry" Natalia pleaded and quickly exited the room.

**(Jessie)**

68 days now and the Trager household is still depressing. All everyone talks and thinks about is Kyle's whereabouts and when they will return him. It seems without him all the care and love is off the home.

It's been 68 days since he spoken of his love for me, since I felt his arms around my waist. "I miss him and have no way of holding him" Jessie cried lying in his tub.

_Flashback_

"Jessie and Trager's we have taken Kyle and he will be returned safely if you abide by our simple rules. Don't try and be a hero, don't try and contact the authorities" as Jessie read the letter tears streamed staining the letter as she read out laud for the family to hear. Anger escaped Jessie as her emotions run wild light fixtures burst leaving the home in complete darkness.

_End of flashback_

"Kyle Trager 781227 you are free to go" the man spoke in a stern voice. "this will not be the last time we will see each other be advise keep your mouth shut" Kyle was led to the outside of a building in downtown Seattle. As Kyle walked away from the building he had a feeling of confusion. How can they just let me go as if nothing has happened? Kyle questioned. "Kyle!" I heard a familiar voice call me. "Natalia I thought after this was over I would never see you again" Kyle looked into Natalia's green eyes with love. "Kyle you shouldn't go home yet" Kyle looked confused by the statement. "After this many days why shouldn't I go home"?

Jessie as she lay in Kyle's tub started feeling dizzy and disoriented. "Kyle!" she shouted, after 69 days this is a feeling I have not felt in such long time. She exited the room in a hurry "Nicole! Stephen!" she shouted "Jessie what's the matter" Stephen and Nicole questioned. "I felt him loud and clear he is near I feel him" Nicole looked at Jessie in astonishment "I need to find him" "Jessie no! you saw the letter we can't" Nicole cried "please Nicole I love him" Jessie pleaded "Jessie! Kyle is our son we don't want to risk putting him in danger please don't" Nicole warned

* * *

Hello guys there will be more to come as long as you guys motivate me with the reviews please be brutally honest and give me suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Kyle)**

We been driving for 2 hours 32 minutes "where are we going" Kyle asked Natalia "I'm taking you to my home" Natalia answered giving Kyle a wink. Since we left the building my mind is starting to be clearer and my thoughts more formulated. It seems like these people knew how to control my gifts even without studying me. If they are not involved with Latnok how do they know so much about me?

(**Jessi)**

"Jessi you need to push harder you will never be able to help Kyle and the Trager's if you don't try harder" Foss talked in a stern voice. Doing squats with 500 pound weights on my back while figuring the mathematical problems Foss threw at me. "Pick up the pace Jessi" after 3 grueling hours Foss torture is over. "Jessi I understand you are faintly feeling Kyle and your mind is not here but we need to work as hard as we can" Foss spoke to me as a trainer but also as a father figure since Kyle was taken we been training every day. "Once they return Kyle we will take matters into our hands I promise you"

**(Kyle)**

Every day all I could think about was the Trager's, Amanda and Jessi after confessing that I loved Jessi I thought that I would be able to begin a new adventure with her. I miss her so much it pains me. All I can think and hope for is their safety. As I finished my shower in Natalia's apartment and I looked in the mirror I could see how different I looked more facial hair and longer hair. She opened the door and just looked at me "I'm sorry I forgot I had a guess" she said while smiling walking closer to me. She placed her arms on my neck and kissed me softly "this was not supposed to happen I was never supposed to fall for you" I couldn't do anything but kiss her back she was so genuine with her affections. "I want you Kyle" hearing those words only spoken to me so little times I had to stop her "Natalia right now I can't precede with this" Looking into Natalia's eyes I could feel the pain my words caused. She looked at me with understanding "we need to clean your look"

**(Jessi)**

We been getting pictures periodically to show he is alive and well. Tonight at the Trager's is dinner night and everyone is seated at the table even Declan seemed to be hanging out here more often. "Dinner sure can be a bore without Kyle doing some magic" Josh expressed kiddingly "I need to be excused to speak with my lovely Andy there's that time difference I got to worry about" it seems like the Trager's are beginning to act more normal even do I can always sense how they truly feel. Lori and Declan are always giving each other the looks I think they believe no one knows how they truly feel. As the Trager's went to bed one by one Nicole and Stephen came to Kyle's room to say good night "he will be back soon I promise" They told Jessi as they hugged her good night.


	3. Chapter 3

It's going to be a little darker towards the end of the chapter.

* * *

It's been now 70 days since my unwilling departure from my loving home. Even when I feel a connection to Natalia the one I miss the most is Jessi. The day I left my prison I started feeling Jessi again and my heart again began crumble. How much I missed Jessi her stubbornness and her care. I will count the days till I see her again. Ever since I left, my body and mind seem stronger than ever, all those days of pushing myself being a lab rat seem to have a positive effect on my abilities. I am able to control more elements.

"Natalia why am I in your home and why shouldn't I go home" Kyle asked. "Kyle the company that kidnaped you is nothing like Latnok all they want is power, they would steal, kidnap and murder to obtain that power" as Natalia spoke all Kyle could do was let the tears fall to the ground. "They took you to make more of you! To see what are capable of!" "How can they make more it took 16 years to create me to get me to where I am" Kyle spoke with fear.

**(Jessi)**

"Nicole!" Jessi screamed "Kyle has been released why is he not home" Jessi couldn't get a handle on her emotions tears streamed from her eyes with no stopping in sight. The family frantically contacted Foss "Foss he was released why is he not home we have to find him" Jessi pleaded. "We will find him Jessi I've been tracking Grace for a while now we should start with her she's bound to have some information " Jessi had new look on her hazel eyes, a look of hope. "We should make preparations we will depart for Chicago at 1300 tomorrow". Ever since knowing that Kyle was taken Jessi has felt hopeless so much power and nothing she can do to help the one she loves, her soul mate.

_Flashback_

"I love you Jessi and I am sorry It has taken me so long to realize" Kyle said while holding Jessi in his arms "what about Amanda once she returns you will forget all about me" Kyle looked at Jessi and that moment he realized the pain he has cost her "she is gone and my heart now belongs to you" they looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately without a care on who was watching.

"Sir we have full knowledge of 781227's whereabouts" the unknown man spoke. "Good" the man crushed his cellphone "It seems I have no need for you Mark" as he spoke he lifted Mark in the air and with force slammed him against the concrete wall leaving a trail of blood. "Kids now a days don't know the meaning of loyalty, quick to give a friend away to save their own lives" the spat the hateful words.

* * *

Don't forget to review and also give me some ideas. I'm planning to be doing this for while as long as you guys motivate me. Also be honest in your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Kyle)**

Natalia left for work and every time I'm with her I feel confused on where my heart stands. Deep down I truly believe that Jessi is the one that holds it dearly. But the confusion is a pain that's too familiar first with Amanda then Jessi and ultimately Natalia. "Hey Nicole I'm safe" Nicole couldn't believe she was hearing Kyle's voice on the phone "Kyle where are you? come home please" Nicole pleaded "Nicole there is unfinished business I need to attend it's not safe for me to be home" Kyle explained to Nicole "Nicole could I speak with Jessi" the was a long pause on the phone "she's with Foss and Declan in Chicago searching for you they are going to speak with Grace" Kyle couldn't believe the words coming from Nicole "Latnok is not involved Nicole! They need to come home this is dangerous" Kyle cried "Kyle they left yesterday they could be anywhere".

(**Jessi)**

"Jessi let her go she already told us everything" Foss demanded "she knows more Foss she knows more about Kyle!" Jessi shouted while having her hands around Grace's neck. "The people that took 781227 don't work for Latnok but he is still in Seattle" "Grace his name is Kyle" and Jessi punched Grace into unconsciousness. "Now we know everything" Jessi said with a smirk. "Remind me never to mess with you I guess old ladies don't stand a chance" Declan said while laughing. "I have the tickets out of here we need to go to the airport now" Foss like always taking everything a little too close to heart. "He called you? What did he say? Why is he not home?" Jessi cried while on the phone with Nicole. It seems Kyle can't come home yet doesn't he know that I need him. Without him my heart is gone ripped from my chest. Well when did I ever start listening?

**(Kyle)**

"I can't do this anymore" Kyle expressed to Natalia while lying on her bed "I can't keep pretending this is my life I have people that I care for and I have Jessi I have to leave" Natalia cried while listening to Kyle's confession. "I will help you I promise, this is not over and they will not stop until they own an army of people just like you" she kissed Kyle for what he thought would be the last time their lips would meet. A little bitter sweet but Kyle knew that only Jessi truly held his heart. "I need you to contact Jessi but not by phone" Kyle looked at Natalia confused "It's not possible she is thousands of miles away" Kyle tried to explain "knowing how much you love her and believe me it pains me to know it, the connection you 2 have is beyond 2 people's hearts use your mind and reach out".


	5. Chapter 5

I added a little bit of Amanda to this chapter to let you guys know what happened to her. But she will be back.

* * *

**(Kyle)**

"Jessi I'm safe please stop crying" even as I'm only speaking to Jessi telepathically I can feel her overwhelming emotions "Kyle why haven't you come home I know they let you go" "Jessi I can't I have a feeling this is not over" Kyle explained the situation. "Kyle I love you why haven't you reach out to me and how are we even talking we are thousands of miles away" "there is still much for us learn about ourselves this is just another thing to add to the list and Jessi I always love you" after the couple of minutes of talking they started to lose consciousness. Having their minds linked for so long Is a huge burden on the mind they broke the link with a few I love you's. "They will be here tomorrow" Kyle told Natalia with a huge grin "that's great your will finally see your Jessi… I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow" Natalia told Kyle with sadness in her voice. It pains me to have to hurt her heart; the heart is a complicated thing no one can truly understand. Even with a mind like Jessi and I's I don't think we will ever truly understand it.

Flashback (Amanda)

After seen Kyle hurt Cassidy I don't think I ever knew this boy he turn into something I didn't understand. The Kyle I knew could never hurt a fly. When the scene in the Tragers unfolded and seeing how Kyle went to Jessi instead of me I had to leave. Kyle saw Jessi as his equal he saw me as a weaker individual that always needed saving. I can't live in that life I can tell we were drifting apart since Jessi entered the picture. For someone that's his equal she always needed help. Now I'm on my way to New York and I pray that music can heal my wounds.

_End of flashback_

**(Jessi)**

Jessi entered the Trager's home with a smile that could light up a room. "Jessi welcome back did you hear good news you seem extremely happy" Nicole asked Jessi while giving her a hug. "I'm seeing Kyle today" Jessi explain the details to Nicole and the Trager's. "He needs to come home Jessi I miss him and I know you guys are going to be in danger" Nicole cried. "Jessi bring Kyle back we will deal with this as a family no more waiting around while you guys put yourselves in danger" Stephen said in a stern voice. All eyes in the room are now on Jessi "I promise ill bring him back". "Super girl if anyone can is you" Josh said with a smile. "Now let's go to my room a little makeover before seeing Kyle" Lori told Jessi. The house seems to be in better mood since learning that Kyle is indeed okay.

"Sir they are growing at an incredible rate" the scientist told the man. "Everything is going as expected soon enough we can release them" The tall man in a suit said with a smirk

* * *

Guys dont forget to review the chapters to add some inspiration to my writing wheather good or bad. and thanks to those who have.


	6. Chapter 6

Any minute now and I will see my one and only. Natalia has left for a while and I told Jessi to meet me at a park near the apartment. Spent 1 hour just trying to get ready, I look and feel different way shorter hair and been liking what people call 5 o'clock shadow. I hope I'm still the one she loves.

As I wait for them to arrive a feeling of guilt rushed over me it seems that in the short amount of time I have actually lived I been juggling with the hearts of three.

13 minutes 26 seconds passed and I see a SUV I actually recognize. The driver of course Declan and right next to him my love Jessi. She didn't even wait for Declan to park she rushed towards me. She looked better than I have ever seen her, her hair longer and she looked leaner. I was expecting more of a hug what happened next left me surprise. Jessi right hooked me in the jaw nocking me on the ground "Jessi why would you hit me" questioned Kyle confused. She jumped on top of me crying and kissed me passionately "That was for leaving me". "Just ignore your best friend no big deal" Declan said "sorry Declan it's been a long time" Kyle said with a smile. "What happened to your hair you look good but very different" Jessi asked. "After they released me I figured I needed to look a little different" "Kyle you look older and I very much love it!" Jessi said and kissed him.

"I'm taking you home one way or another" Jessi warned Kyle "you will explain to everyone what happened" "Jessi not yet there's someone I had to say good bye to first" Jessi looked at Kyle confused. "She helped me while I was taken she was my nurse and friend" Kyle could sense Jessi's jealousy as he spoke about another girl that took care of him. "Well let's go!" Jessi said very much annoyed.

Driving to the apartment was a moment of bliss that I'm sure will take a wrong turn.

"Hey Natalia this is Jessi and my best friend Declan" Kyle introduced everyone "Nice to meet I've heard a lot about you specially you Jessi no wonder Kyle loves you" she said in a jealous tone. Jessi spoke fast "I'm taking Kyle home" Jessi had a feeling there was more than friendship there. What did this older woman want with Kyle she's at least 6 years older than him. "Kyle just remember what we spoke about they are watching you every step of the way they will keep targeting your family" Natalia explained Kyle with sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry but the Tragers are my family I have to go and I will keep protecting them thanks to you" Kyle expressed with kindness.

Jessi watched the exchange of looks she knew this was something he had to explain to her. Declan already knew that something happened between the two. As they were leaving the apartment and said their goodbyes Kyle and Natalia hugged a little to long for Jessi's comfort "don't forget you are extraordinary remember all you learned in that cell" Natalia whispered to Kyle and kissed him in the cheek. "Thank you for everything"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late post Had a very busy day. i hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

We are on our way to the Tragers home and I have missed them so much. I have brought pain to them and I know it will not end now. It seems Latnok was only the beginning. Will they still accept me after learning more truth?

"Kyle are you okay" Jessi asked worried "I'm fine just nervous I been bringing so much pain I don't know how much more they could take" Kyle said honestly "Kyle if there's one thing I know is that the Tragers love you they would do anything for you" Declan expressed "what's been going on man you seem different" he questioned "I promise I will let you guys know soon enough once the family is together so much has been going on I want everyone to know at the same time"

Jessi was sitting in the back with me with her head on my shoulder and holding my hand "I love you Kyle and no matter what happens I always will" "I know Jessi and I love you" This was the moment I wanted the most while I was in my cell. The reason why I worked so hard to stay alive, Jessi has always been there for me fought, and lost a lot for me. "I hope you know that you will tell me about her" Jessi told Kyle looking at him straight in the eyes. I was lost after hearing those words. How can I explain to her the events that came to be? "I promise I will tell you everything". Jessi moved from Kyle's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes they both leaned into each other and kissed passionately. As the kissing went longer the electricity grew and grew the SUV started smoking "Look you guys need to stop! We have 30 more miles to go and I don't feel like walking" Declan said a little annoyed. "Sorry" Kyle and Jessi said in unison smiling.

"Mr. Cole, project Leviathan is going as planned they are 5 years and growing at an incredible rate" the man in the white coat spoke on the phone. "Just make sure they obey this project is useless if they don't obey" Mr. Come told the man.

As we drove closer to the Tragers I couldn't contain my smile it's been so long since I've seen them. Josh's remarks, Lori's sarcasm that I still can't truly understand, Stephen the one person I see as a father and of course Nicole my mother she took me in and took care of me I owe my life to her.

Declan parked the SUV right in front of the Tragers. I feel what people call butterflies flapping their wings in my stomach. As we started our walk to their doorsteps I held Jessi's hand "What are you doing what about Nicole" she said smilling "Jessi this will be the least of her worries you give me strength" "I love you" they said in unison and kissed as they entered the Tragers home.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright guys in this chapter I Kyle will explain everything that took place before and after he was taken.

* * *

"Oh my god Kyle" Nicole rushed and hugged me as did Stephen and the rest of the family. "You were released days ago where were you?" She Questioned. "I'm sorry Nicole I promise I will tell you everything that I know" "don't forget to tell us how you and Jessi got so close" Nicole told Kyle "Nicole I… I'm sorry it was inevitable but I will tell you everything" The family made their way into the living room to hear Kyle Story.

_Flashback_

_The night before I was taken;_

I have been in what Lori would call a gunk lying in my tub. The feeling of truly loosing Amanda has taken a toll of my beating heart. It's so hard loosing something you loved so much and even worst when you know it won't it return.

The family has been trying to get me to leave the house and go somewhere, anywhere it makes me feel as if I was unwanted but I know they want the best for me. Jessi tried to erase my memories but was immediately stopped by Nicole.

It's now later in the evening and Tragers have left for dinner, they begged for me to join but I don't want to be a burden given my so called depression. As I lay in my tube I could hear Jessi's heart beat a little more accelerated 101 beats per minute to be exact. I didn't feel like standing up so I yelled "Jessi is everything ok" "everything is fine please don't get up".

I kept hearing Jessi's heartbeat accelerating as she walked closer to my room. "Jessi… what are you... doing" Kyle could not believe what he was seeing; Jessi was wearing almost nothing she walk in wearing nothing more than a black bra and a black thong. "Kyle I have loved you for so long and I want you to see me and feel like I do for you" "Jessi I can't I still have..." as I tried to talk words left my mind, all I could focus on was the beauty in front of me. How could I not see this before, Jessi has always been there for me from day one. "Kyle just for once forget everything and hold me, look at me I did this for you to notice me" tears rolling down her eyes. I stood up from my tub and walked toward to Jessi. "Jessi you didn't have to do this to get my attention you are beautiful and I was too stupid not to notice this before" Kyle spoke words that came from his heart. As the words and feelings came spilling out of his mouth he knew he spoke the truth. I walked straight to Jessi I took her in my arms a hand of her hip and the other cupping her cheek. "Jessi you already know I have feelings for you let me show you" Kyle kissed Jessi softly, sweetly but Jessi wanted a little more she pressed her body closely against mine and kissed me with so much passion. I shared all of my feelings with Jessi as we kissed, as our lips parted Jessi's tears ran a little more "Is that how you truly feel" "Jessi I know how much you been wanting this and I know you don't want to be hurt but this is what I truly feel for you" we looked into each other's eyes and Jessi kissed me so hard it knocked me on the ground. We had our hands on each other kissing and exploring different parts, with so much passion. Our hearts were racing at an incredible rate and the lights in my room busted one by one. "We have to stop" Kyle said sadly but Jessi understood exactly what he meant. "I know Kyle we just started to develop something we don't need to rush a week or two won't hurt me" Jessi said with a smirk.

_End of flashback_

I decided to first let the family know about Jessi and me and about what has happened between us leaving a lot of parts to not upset Nicole and the family. "Kyle we will talk about this a little more after Stephen and I have a discussion about it" Nicole said but smiling. I feel a little nervous about how this conversation is going to go. But the way Nicole smiled. "Please continue Kyle"

* * *

The next chapter will go straight into the flashback.


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback_

As I jogged towards the rack to meet with Josh. I failed to notice the van following closely behind me. I felt the impact of a bullet hit my neck knocking me to the ground. I could see everything and I could feel what was happening but I couldn't move a muscle. They picked me up by the shoulders dragged me and threw me inside the Van.

2 hours 26 minutes and 8 seconds it took to arrive at our location. The men took me inside and dragged me to the top floor. There were people inside they saw the situation and no one moved a muscle to try and stop it. Business as usual as I've heard before.

As we were riding on the elevator the effect of the drugs were wearing off. I was able to increase my temperature to fight the foreign chemicals that entered my body. As we arrived to the top floor I was greeted by a man in a black suit. "781227 or as others call you Kyle Trager" how does he know me I wondered. My first assumption was that Latnok is involed. "How do you wish for us to call you" The man questioned "Kyle is my name not 781227" why does he care who I am. "Kyle I'm Jeremiah Cole its pressure to meet you" "I wish I could say the same what do you want with me" "Us here at Madra have one purpose… to be the most powerful of our era you are here to help us accomplished that" "I will not work for you! I will not help you hurt people" as I told the man I spoke the words with hate. I have been controlled for too long in my short life for me to give up my freedom to this man. "Kyle I don't think you understand I'm not asking for your help" at that moment I looked the man confused. "You don't have a choice in the matter I know everything about you Latnok, madacorp, Tom Foss and even your creator Adam Baylin I was there for all of it. We all used to be best friends until my ideas became threat" I stood there silent, in shock "Kyle if you don't cooperate your Trgers will be gone one by one until you do" Jerimiah just stood there with a smile as he spoke those words. There was nothing more for me to do but accept it, I can't have harm come to my family.

"Just leave the Tragers I will do everything you ask of me please!" I begged. "I will not harm your family I promise and I will release you once I'm satisfied" Jeremiah waved at the men that were holding me and they took me to the elevator "and Kyle please don't try and do anything stupid we both now josh is working at the Rack right now" his last words broke my heart, tears spilled out with no control.

They dragged me into a padded room stripped me of all clothing and handed me clothes that resembled hospital scrubs.

A couple hours past and a young Nurse walked in "hello my name is Natalia I will take good care of you" she spoke in a low caring voice " they didn't tell me you would be so young and so handsome" she spoke with a smile. "I need some blood samples can we please do this the easy way" she seemed very nervous when she asked as if I was dangerous. "Don't worry I won't hurt you I promise".

She drew my blood and gave me some drugs to take. "What are these" I questioned looking at the pills in my hand "these are experimental drugs that enhance the brain activities sort of like brain steroids" she explained "why would they give me something that would make my brain stronger" I cant understand why they would want me stronger.

The following day I was walked toward what I could say was a training room. Jeremiah was standing there with arms crossed "Kyle I bet you are wondering why we would give you brain enhancers you see we cannot wait until your mind is strong enough to do what we think it can do you will be pushed to your outmost limits and I do pray you don't die".

_End of flashback (_for now)

I decided not to tell my family and Jessi certain details of the events. "Oh my god! Kyle I'm so sorry" Jessi stood up and hugged me as she cried "I can't believe this happened to you and I couldn't do anything to help you" all members of the family stood up and hugged me. "I'm just happy we got you back my man we need someone to keep Jessi in check" Josh sense of humor always made any situation better. "Guys I'm sorry to say but this is only the beginning there something bigger that I need to stop" "we will do this as a family" Stephen spoke strongly. I know there was nothing I can do or say to change his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys thanks for reading my story sorry for any errors but i was in a hurry writting this chapter. i hope you enjoy it and lastly please review.

* * *

Now my family knows the truth and we can begin a new chapter in our lives. As the Tragers went to bed only Jessi and I were up. "Jessi how come all of your stuff is in my room?" I questioned with a smile "After losing you I couldn't bear being away so I slept in your tub and wore your pajamas it was the only thing that kept me from losing it" Jessi answered sincerely. "I know this has been so hard for you and I am sorry, from now on I promise we will always fight together" I embraced Jessi in my arms not thinking about who was watching and kissed her softly. "Kyle and Jessi" Stephen's said in a stern voice. We separated rapidly at hearing his voice "I'm sorry" Jessi and I said in unison. "Look I am not here to punish or disapprove, you and Jessi need to talk to Nicole and prove to her you can make it work" what Stephen said was very unexpected "Does this mean you approve" Jessi said with a huge smile "you guys have been through so much who am I to stand in your way, just make sure you guys sleep in your own room… Jessi" Stephen said with a knowing smirk "Thank you Jessi means a lot to me" me and Jessi hugged Stephen after hearing the great news.

After Stephen left Jessi looked sad and concerned "Jessi what wrong shouldn't you be happy right now" I hate seeing her so sad. "Can you please tell me about Natalia what and what she means to you" it was only a matter of time for this question to pop up "ok I will tell you everything about her" the one thing I know I can't do is lie or hide anything from Jessi the real truth had to come out.

_Flashback_

As I lay in my cell I could hear the approaching heartbeats of Natalia. "Hey handsome I'm here to tend your wounds and heart" I'm not sure why she would need to tend my heart it's working properly "there's nothing wrong with my heart" I told Natalia "I can see your heart is broken is there a girl you left behind" how could she know about who I left behind. As she tended my wounds she was very caring and was always very soft "you are the type of man a woman can fall in love with" as she said this she lightly kissed my cheek and left my cell.

_End of flashback_

"So she was just hitting on you the whole time you were there" Jessi sounded so annoyed "she didn't hit me" I'm very confused by what she said Natalia never hit me "Kyle is a figure of speech you need to learn more continue please" she is definitely upset and I really need to learn more about figures of speech.

I told Jessi everything the kiss me and Natalia shared and everything else. I even told her how Natalia tried to have sex with me. I told her how I had developed some feelings for her.

"Jessi even after all this happened I found you there is no one else I can love but you my heart truly belongs to you" after telling Jessi everything she went silent "Jessi what's wrong I'm sorry" I felt horrible I hate hurting her feelings "do you really love me" "how can you even ask that, of course I love you" Jessi's mood changed so fast from sad to happy. She jumped on me and kissed me "Kyle I love you and it took you way too long to realize you are meant to be with me". We kissed one last time and said our good nights "don't forget we have Nicole tomorrow and I should have seduced you a lot sooner" Jessi said and turned around to leave the room "hey Kyle you kiss another woman again and you will pay for it" she said as she left the room.

The human heart (love) is a complex system that even I can't truly understand. Even if I live for 100 years and read the entire books in the world I will never be able to truly understand it. Only by trial and error can you find the truest meaning of the heart (love).


	11. Chapter 11

As I lay in my tub I could hear everyone's familiar heart beats. It's been so long since I've been here this feels just like the home I remember Lori, Josh, Stephen and Nicole sleeping peacefully. Jessi on the other hand is tossing and turning I feel horrible that she had to learn the truth.

I can hear Jessi getting up and walk towards my room. She hesitated at my door for a moment "can I lay with you please" She walked into my room looking incredible not too long ago I was to innocent to actually appreciate the beauty of her body. "Jessi don't you have a little more clothes to wear" Jessi for the second time entered my room in only her underwear. "Don't you enjoy seeing me like this" I am truly mesmerized by her "Jessi you are gorgeous I want to see you every day and every night you can lay with me". I made some space for her to lay with me.

As she lay down next to me our skins touched and the electricity around us became very stimulating. "Kyle I been waiting for us to be like this since the day at the bonfire "as she spoke her scent became so intoxicating my movements stopped being my own. I had to hold Jessi I had to touch her. As she laid on top of me I put one hand on her lower back and the other on her cheek "Jessi I've missed you so much" I started to kiss her with such passion all I wanted was more. Jessi began to blush and tears rolled down her eyes "I want everything with you this is all I ever wished for". We kissed as we lay down to sleep.

As the sun began to rise Jessi and I awoke before any of the Tragers. We decided to head out for a run and see Foss. "Don't forget I am faster" Jessi ran faster than I have seen her before. We both ran and of course Jessi made it first to Foss's warehouse. "Told you I'm faster" and she gave me a quick kiss.

As we began to walk closer to the entrance of the warehouse I could hear 7 different heart beats. I opened the door carefully aware of the heart beats. I heard 7 gun shots and after all the nights in my cell. Instincts kicked in and I forced my mind to summon a barrier to protect Jessi and me from the incoming projectiles. Jessi looked at me in awe "you have to teach me that trick" and smiled at me "Kyle it seems the time away has not made you weaker in fact it made you stronger" Foss came out of the back with a riffle in hand "I wasn't going to kill you Kyle just testing you, it only would have hurt a while"

Foss like always wants the best of me I just don't know why he has to do it in such drastic measures. Inviting a few of his soldier friends to join the fun as they say. "Kyle I need you to tell me of all this new abilities" I knew this day was going to come I just hope that Jessi can handle me knowing a little more.

"Foss while in my cell they made me manipulate my body to sustain more damage than any human capable. I can harden my body to stop most projectiles by pushing and hardening the blood to beneath the surface of my skin. I can make a barrier to protect those around me and there are a few more things that I can only do while in distress. There is so much Jessi and I can do but our minds can only do so much for a period of time" telling everyone all I can do is was very difficult. "Kyle I know how you are feeling don't worry we both have different abilities" as I looked at Jessi confused trying to figure out what she meant. Jessi levitated Foss's truck without a sweat "I Guess I am still stronger too" "it seems I'm not the only one that learned a few tricks"


	12. Sorry

Hey readers I'm going to post a chapter as soon as I can. I have been going through some situations and have lost a little of my motivation/inspiration. I just want to let you guys know that I have not given up on my story. And like always I hope you enjoy and if this is your first time reading my version don't forget to Write a review and let me know what you think and what I need to change.


End file.
